


Trouble

by imightkeepyou



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou





	Trouble

When Alistair kisses her, grinning, light from the campfire painting his face soft and inviting, she remembers that he is young.

She is young too, but she has pressed her mouth against many; for duty, for honor, for a right to play the game that holds the courts so captive they are nearly paralyzed. And the lips of the many have pressed against her with their own desires, plans, intentions, but very rarely with… oh, what does Alistair taste like? Love, awe, _reverence_.

The first time they had kissed, shyly, like two children too young to be playing with swords, she had thought the reverence some remnant of his Templar training, bleeding out onto her tongue. But then he had said her name and thanked her, his voice hitched into some kind of breathless mess—the same voice he used to invoke the Maker. After a moment he’d made a witty comment, to bring them back into their own skins, to stop them lingering on each other’s lips, but later she caught him staring at her from across the room, expression awestruck, and she’d known then that she was in trouble.

His lips press against hers once more, lightly, a laugh spilling from his mouth onto her tongue, and then he’s stoking the fire, laughing at the face Morrigan makes at the two of them.

Of all the kinds of trouble she’s been in, this is by far her favorite.


End file.
